pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save the Corn Roast
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Chickaletta and Chase | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = January 6, 2015 February 4, 2015 February 13, 2015 February 20, 2015 March 27, 2015 May 15, 2015 September 30, 2016 | overall = 67 | writer = Amy Keating Rogers | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save a Talent Show" | next = "Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone"}} "Pups Save the Corn Roast" is the second segment of the 10th episode in Season 2 of ''PAW Patrol''. Ryder and the pups help Farmer Al prepare his annual Corn Roast, complete with a Corn Field Maze! Bettina accidentally tips over some hot BBQ coals onto the piles of corn that begin to pop, pop, POP into piles of POPCORN! The maze fills with popcorn and Chickaletta is inside! It's up to spy Chase to find her with his spy drone, while Marshall hoses down those hot coals. Time to POP to it! *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Katie (cameo) *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Alex Porter *Farmer Al *Bettina *Precious' owner (cameo) *Julia Goodway (cameo) *Julius Goodway (cameo) As the episode begins, Rubble and Rocky are helping Farmer Al with harvesting his cornfield. However, they are actually creating a cornfield maze with the stalks they're harvesting, after which they then shuck the ears of corn out of their protective husks while on the stalks. When they finish, Rubble and Rocky are covered in dirt and husks, and Al allows them to clean up while he cooks up the corn for the corn roast, keeping Bettina nearby while he does it, and keeping her calm as she gets spooked by the popping kernels. At the Lookout, the other pups are decked out in cowboy hats and bandannas as they get ready for the corn roast. Skye is busy practicing on Pup Pup Boogie for the roast as well. Back at Al's farm, Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta arrive to the tasty smell of the roasting corn, but when a few popped kernels hit Bettina on her backside, she panics and stampedes, knocking over Al's grill and spilling hot coals onto the piles of ears of corn for the roast, threatening to overcook and burn them and turn his farm into an inferno! The Mayor quickly has Al call Ryder to warn him of the danger. Ryder is playing video games on his Pup Pad when he gets Al's call for help regarding saving the corn roast before it turns into a bonfire, and Ryder quickly summons the pups. Marshall gets a pumpkin stuck on his head, and when he crashes into the elevator, the pumpkin comes off, but lands on Rubble instead, leaving the rest of the pups to laugh as they head topside. Once topside, Ryder makes it clear they need to act fast before the coals have time to burn the corn to the point of combustion and selects Rubble and Marshall to help put the coals out and get the ears of corn to safety. Although Chase is decked out in his Super Spy gear, he is allowed to change back so the rest of the pups can attend the corn roast once things are over. The team deploys, and once at Al's, they get right to work, using the direction the popping corn kernels are coming from to locate the hot coals and extinguish them. While Marshall puts out the coals, the Mayor tells Ryder that she lost Chickaletta in the cornfield maze and needs to find her. Ryder contacts Chase and tells him they need him and his Super Spy equipment at Al's to find Chickaletta, and he deploys at once. Back at Al's, most of the ears have already popped their corn kernels, burying the last hot coal in a pile of popcorn. Rubble clears it away so Marshall can put out the final coal, and Chase arrives soon after to look for Chickaletta. Deploying his spy drone UAV to search the maze, he finds Chickaletta, but she scampers off behind several mounds of popcorn where the drone can't follow her, forcing Chase to go in himself to find her and escort her out of the maze and back to the Mayor. Although Chickaletta is safe, the corn roast is ruined since all the ears popped from the heat of the coals. Luckily, Ryder convinces Al to turn the corn roast into a popcorn festival instead, and the day is still saved. The episode ends as while Chase, Skye, and Zuma enjoy the maze with Alex, Julius, and Julia, Marshall and Rocky have a good laugh with a plump Rubble when he lets out some belches from the popcorn he ate, much to their amusement. *Use his water cannon to put out the hot coals before they set anything ablaze. *Scoop up the corn ears/popcorn and move it away from the hot coals before they catch fire. *Try to find Chickaletta using his spy drone UAV, then with his heat-seeking goggles. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Celebrate Fall DVD.jpg|link=Celebrate Fall|''Celebrate Fall'' Pups Save the Show DVD cover.jpg|link=Pups Save the Show|''Pups Save the Show'' PAW Patrol Halloween Heroes DVD.jpg|link=Halloween Heroes|''Halloween Heroes'' PAW Patrol Spooky Adventures DVD Australia.jpg|link=Halloween Heroes|''Spooky Adventures'' PAW Patrol Safety Pups DVD Australia.jpg|link=Safety Pups|''Safety Pups'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Bienvenue Ruben ! DVD.jpg|link=Bienvenue Ruben !|''Bienvenue Ruben !'' Ryhmä Hau Suuri hääpäivä & muita seikkailuja DVD.jpg|link=The Big Wedding Day|''Suuri hääpäivä'' PAW Patrol Halloween Heroes DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Halloween Heroes|''Spukalarm'' Psi patrol Kłopoty w dżungli DVD.jpg|link=Kłopoty w dżungli|''Kłopoty w dżungli'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Pups Save the Corn Roast's Pages Category:Farmer Al calls the PAW Patrol Category:Marshall is a first responder (S2) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S2) Category:Chase is a backup responder (S2) Category:Farmer Al needs rescuing Category:Chickaletta needs rescuing Category:Chase is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S2) Category:Written by Amy Keating Rogers Category:2015 Episodes